politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Citadel War
The Citadel War was a diplomatic conflict that culminated into an alliance war between then allies Brotherhood of the Clouds and Earth Systems Alliance both of which are signatories and members of the Citadel Council bloc. Central to the conflict are the internal events within the Citadel, especially its controversial Section 5 in the Charter, that culminated with ESA withdrawing from the bloc. Casus Belli Controversy of Section 5 In the original treatise, Section 5 focused on the protectorates of the white sphere1, however when the Accords was amended, protectorate details was moved to Section 6 of the treaty and Section 5 became subject of "Governing of the White Sphere". The most controversial clause of this amendment was the entirety of Section 6's 2nd point which declared CC's autonomy within the White Sphere. The clause that received the most backlash was: "Alliances that move to the White Sphere without notice and refuse to meet us diplomatically will be met militarily." 2 This prompted two alliances, Arrgh! and the Guerrilla Republik to promptly move to the White Sphere within a week of the new CC amendments to challenge their autonomy and ability to uphold the amendment. CC recognized this move and responded diplomatically, all parties agreed to a peaceful negotiation that involved Arrgh and GK to leave the White Sphere if the amendment was fixed.3 The failure of the Citadel Council's ability to uphold it's own charter divided an already tense bloc, and would eventually lead to the dissolve of the Council itself. It would be the Council's last resolve before dissolving. Dissolution and War ESA's Withdrawal The Citadel Council fell apart only a month after signing, beginning when The Earth Systems Alliance (ESA) withdrew from the bloc4. ESA withdrew within 4 days of the Section 5 resolution, primarily on the grounds of competing interests. Later on we would learn of how tensions had been building in the Council after ESA's leader: The Speaker, released all of the documents from CC on the ESA forum.5 However we can link most of the reason behind the withdrawal as a result of the lack of coordination and conflicting interests between ESA and BoC. ESA's withdrawal was received unpleasantly by BoC and lead to further diplomatic tensions. BoC's War Declaration As a result of ESA's decision to withdraw from the Bloc and numerous other things including to insults/provocations, unprofessionalism and general feelings of inconsiderate actions, the Brotherhood of Clouds declared war on ESA.6 This war was met with anger on both sides, ESA representatives believed that they had been done a disservice and spoke against the evidence provided. The resulting conflict lasted 5 days in game, and an entire week on the forums. Damage has not been assessed by either side. The alliance of Noir, a single member mercenary alliance led by Jodo at the time, also joined in the war fighting against ESA, alongside BoC. The United States of Terra announced support for BoC in the confrontation but officially remained neutral during the war. Peace and the End of Citadel The war between ESA and BoC, and Noir, lasted a total of 4 days before terms were accepted by ESA. The Speaker and Lord Frostsword met on behalf of their alliances on IRC to discuss terms. The result was posted by The Speaker on behalf of ESA on forums detailing the end of the conflict.7 The terms BoC imposed were "You make a public apology to BoC and UST on the 4th, and war ends. We go our separate ways." and were met by the Speaker. This concluded the War over Honor and resulted in the unofficial dissolution of the Citadel Council. The two remaining alliances, BoC and UST, officially ended the Citadel Council treaty on 12 March 2015 with the establishment of the " Dawnguard Pact" 8. External Links Alliance Power Rankings * At start of the war * At conclusion of the war Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:Citadel Council Category:Wars involving Arrgh!